


Amarte fue caminar por un valle de cerezos

by sentiralgo



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A delusional ARMY with maladaptive daydreaming, Angst, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Is in spanish cause i dunno how to narrate in english, Just do whatever you want with this, No Sex, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sometimes Hetero But If You Wanna Imagine Me As A Man Then I Don't Mind ;), The Author's Delusional
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentiralgo/pseuds/sentiralgo
Summary: Entre los altos árboles de flores rosadas pude encontrarte, para luego perderte y, poco tiempo después, perderme.Ninguno de estos textos tiene un final feliz, porque las despedidas deben doler.Espero que nos encontremos en Osaka, justo en esa época del año donde los cerezos florecen.





	Amarte fue caminar por un valle de cerezos

Cada noche vuelvo a vos, vuelvo a esconder mi cobardía y me oculto detrás de promesas que no llegarán a cumplirse. Vuelvo a vos para escapar de todo: de la realidad; de lo cotidiano; de lo no-espiritual.

Cariño, si creyera, aunque sea un poco, en dios: rezaría para que te quedes.

La idea de lo eterno dejó de sentirse lejana porque dejé de creer que hay algo profundo y sentimental, esperanzador, luego de la muerte, porque sé que no habrá más que oscuridad, o, al menos, me gustaría tenerlo por seguro.

Cariño, detrás de un suspiro por la eternidad, estoy yo arrodillada con mis dedos entrelazados.

La primera vez que entré a una iglesia sentí las llamas en la suela de mis zapatos, en la planta de mis pies. Y lo admito, soy una pecadora.

No insultaré tus creencias porque te amo más que tus ideologías e ingenuidad.

Supongo que una le tiene miedo a la muerte cuando tiene razones firmes por las que vivir.

Nunca olvidaré nuestro baile frente al quincho del club, cuando las estrellas se escondían detrás de las hojas.

[...]

Cariño, tu risa conmovió a los cerezos que se abanicaron con la brisa. Te dije que no quería ir a Osaka, que me daba melancolía, entonces me llevaste a una gran reserva oculta en un recóndito valle al sur de Japón. Comimos sanguchitos¹ de queso y tomate mientras admirábamos los cerezos. Te expliqué lo que los cerezos significaban para mí y me hiciste piecito² para que pudiera alcanzar sus flores.

Era tu departamento donde te observé bailar, hacías panqueques mientras el sol entraba por el ventanal e iluminaba tus rubios cabellos.

Japón fue borroso cuando llegó la lluvia, veíamos un drama en la habitación del hotel mientras las ventanas se empapaban. Lo caliente del té calmó mi ansiedad y me acurruqué en tu pecho cuando los protagonistas se besaron.

Tu departamento estaba en Corea (uno de ellos) y viajábamos en tren a Busan durante la primer nevada. Emocionada, te comenté que no veía la nieve desde que era una niña, me colocaste en tu regazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dijiste que los copos blanquecinos estaban celosos de la claridad de mis ojos y que su envidia los desmoronaba hasta caer; te pedí que le dijeras a los copos que eran hermosos tal y como fueron creados. Lo hiciste. La nieve se detuvo.

Al otro día salió el sol, que te iluminó mientras hacías panqueques. Ese día me diste los pasajes del avión a Japón, que iríamos en abril. Te recordé que ese mes me traía malos recuerdos, al igual que Osaka, y me prometiste retrasar el viaje si eso me hacía sentir mejor, yo prometí escribirte un libro como regalo de agradecimiento, vos reíste, dijiste que mi simple presencia era el mejor presente. Me escondí en ese espacio entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Comentaste que no querías un largo libro para vos solo, que con sólo un capítulo bastaba y que, en el título, mencione que lo amé.

Y lo amé mientras estuvo a mi lado, lo amé tanto como amo a los blanquecinos copos de nieve, a la rutina y el confort y tranquilidad que ella me entrega; tanto como yo me amo, tanto como amé el caminar por ese valle de la mano.

Te amé, los cerezos también se encariñaron con vos. Entendí que debías irte cuando la vida te dió las oportunidades y ahora estas en cada tapa de revista, en cada canal farandulero de televisión. Entendí que amarte también significaba permitirte triunfar. Los cerezos te extrañan tanto como yo lo hago.

Gracias por dedicarme dos o tres canciones, las escucharé en aquel valle oculto al sur de Japón, deseando creer en dios para, así, traerte de nuevo a mí.

**_En pleno inverno, los blancuzcos jazmines que florecían en el pequeño frente de una casa gris a una cuadra y media de la calle Cabral._ **  
  
  


**1\. Sándwiches.**

**2\. Modismo argentino. Acción de entrelazar los dedos de forma que otra persona pueda pisar en ese espacio para subir a un lugar alto (medianera, árbol, etc.) o alcanzar algo (flores, hojas, libros, una pelota, etc.) que se encuentra en un lugar alto.**


End file.
